Bright Eyes, Bright end
by Jaimee Black
Summary: Hinata has had enough, what will Naruto do. NaruHina, suicide, Oneshot. Re-done, and better than ever!


Rei waves, "Hello everyone! Okay, so I got fed up with how shitty all of my stories seem. I know they're good plots, or I wouldn't get any reviews at all, but the quality of my writing disgusts me. Especially since I am an aspiring author. SO welcome to my rewrite of Bright Eyes, Bright end!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hinata's POV

I was actually surprised over how much I'd thought this over, no one would expect it from me, innocent, cute little Hinata. The timid little mouse who wouldn't ever take action over anything…

But I was going to do it, even if it killed me.

Oops…

I'm so tired of everyone. Neji-niisan has gotten nicer since Naruto-kun forcibly removed that fate kunai stuck up his ass. Hanabi-chan however, is quite possibly the most malignant child I have ever met. Naruto-kun…

Naruto-kun is as clueless as ever to my feelings, even though we have become friends over the years…

I'm not one to normally assign blame, but if I were to assign blame of my immanent to anyone, it would be my father. Isn't it cruel enough to tell your daughter, day in and day out, that she is weak and undeserving of the family name? But to take her only dream and crush it, with no more sympathy than crushing a blade of grass beneath his feet seems like a joy to him…

I'm a little afraid, but I know what I must do. I check my room to make sure everything is in place and smile grimly to myself. I take the bottle of sleeping pills, which Sakura-san gave me after I informed her of my increasing difficulty with sleep, and dump about half in my hand. I briefly glance at the glass of water on my bedside table, then ignore it and proceed to swallow the pills dry.

I lay on my bed and close my eyes,

_Maybe I'll see you later, Neji-niisan, Naruto-kun…_

I can feel my heart slowing, and everything is heavy, I can feel sleep pushing at the edge of my senses. For a moment I struggle, wondering what everyone's reactions will be. Doubt suddenly clenches my slowing heart, but it is too late, and with a sigh I surrender.

Neji's POV

I walked to Hinata-sama's room with a bounce in my step, Tsunade-sama had asked me to deliver a message to Hinata, and informing her she'd just made Jounin, and was to be placed directly under the command of the newly named Rokudaime Hokage, Naruto Uzamaki.

I knocked on the door to her room, she should be up by now as she wakes at six every morning in order to train. I glanced at a clock hung up right ext to her door and was surprised to see it was approaching seven.

"Hinata-sama?" I called when there was no answer.

I bit my lip and slowly slid the door open, she was lying there on her bed.

She must have just slept in, she had been having sleeping problems lately.

I smiled and walked to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, preparing to shake her, when I noticed she was cold…unnaturally so…

I looked at her bedside table to see three letters, one addressed to Hiashi-sama, one addressed to Naruto-san, and one addressed to me. I did not register the oddity that Hinata-sama had decided to write us letters, rather than informing us of whatever she had to say herself.

Quietly I withdrew my hand from Hinata's shoulder, deciding she had merely been cold during the night and would soon awaken.

I picked up the letter with my name on it, and opened it quietly, so as not to awaken Hinata-sama.

_Neji-niisan_

_I'm sorry It was to much, I tried. This is not your fault. I know you blamed the Main Family for your father, and me, but I loved you as a brother anyway. Please keep the Fate Kunai away from you ass, and remember you are my beloved older brother_

_-Hinata_

Neji stared at the paper and looked at the girl on the bed.

"H-hinata-sama? This isn't funny…wake up. Wake up. HINATA!!!WAKE UP!!!"

Naruto' POV

Today was the day. I had finally achieved my ultimate goal, I was to be Rokudaime Hokage! I was on my way to tell Hina-chan, since she had always had faith in me, and would be happy to hear the news.

Thinking on Hina-chan, I took the time to ponder on the recent feeling I had had concerning the pale-eyed beauty. I thought of her as a friend, I think, and she was closer to me than anyone else in the village, Hell! She was closer to me than anyone in any in the Elemental Countries! Strangely, though, I had begun to have these odd urges around my best friend. At least, _I _ thought they were strange. When I brought them up with Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme, they had looked at me odd and laughed.

**Kit, something's wrong.**

Kyuubi sounded worried and that, obviously, was a bad thing.

I broke into a run, a small panic touching my heart.

As I reached the Hyuuga residence, I heard a large amount of noise coming from one room.

Biting back the worry in my throat I made my way there, pushing through the many Hyuuga's crowded around a door.

I peered in and saw three people.

Two were standing and one was laying on a bed.

The person laying on the bed seemed familiar.

Then it hit me.

Hinata.

"Hina-chan?" I asked, walking in.

One of the figures turned to me, and I was startled to see Neji crying.

Neji…crying…

The small pain in my heart increased in size and gave a twist

I crossed the distance between us and looked at the other man, who was clutching a piece of paper, withwords I couldn't make out on it.

Neji silently handed me a piece of paper.

I looked at Hinata. Who looked to be sleeping and tried to push away the pain that was spasmodically wracking my heart.

I opened the paper slowly

_Naruto-kun_

_I', not sure how you feel about me, and I suppose that's a good thing. There's a secret I've been hiding from you for a long time. I love you. I have always loved you, since the Academy, maybe before, I'm not sure…I love you Naruto-kun, and this isn't you're fault._

_-Hinata._

"Hina-chan?" I asked, my eyes being forcibly drawn to her unnaturally still body.

…_This isn't your fault_

_This isn't your fault.._

Neji shook his head, "Naruto…She's…gone…."

I shook, she was…..no!

She can't be! Hinata couldn't be…No! She's too strong, too…too…

**Kit…her chakra, her life force….she's gone….**

I stared at the girl who had been the first of my friends to find out about the terrible burden I carried, and still accepted me.

The knife in my heart gave another twist and the strange feelings I had been feeling towards Hinata forced themselves into my throat.

I loved Hinata.

Hinata loved me…

…I was too late…

Please Kami no!

I bit my lip, the pain I felt in my chest hitting the bursting point. I could feel my heart shatter and the world went still.

Every single piece of the broken thing in my heart thudded painfully to the bottom of a black abyss.

I had found someone who loved me, who had always loved me.

And lost in the same instant.

I reached into my weapons pouch and fluidly withdrew a kunai. Neji's Byakugan Eyes flashed and he reached for me, but I looked at him with stark pleading in my eyes. Slowly, Neji's hand fell back to his side and he watched me with eyes clouded with pain.

I thrust it in my heart without a second though

_Please Kyuubi, let me go to her._

From far away I could hear yelling, then everything went Black.

Normal POV

A bright light filled the air and Hinata walked toward Naruto, who stared at her in relief.

"Hina-cha."

"Naruto."

"I think…I think… Aishiteru, Hina-chan."

"I'm glad, you baka, Aishiteru."


End file.
